Many application developers, such as mobile app developers, vary in their skill set from amateurs to professionals. Because of this, there is an increased risk of apps with errors, security vulnerabilities, poor energy efficiency, and the like. Existing instrumentation tests check for functional correctness of an application and are not designed to check for things such as security vulnerability, access energy-greedy logic, localization issues, and the like.